Paradise
by SaKuRa-E
Summary: Smile for me, Sakura. SasuSaku.


**  
Paradise.**

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry if it's a bit messed up. By the way, The song 'gone' by N'sync is NOT MINE. Thank you.

"_flashback"_

'Sakura's letter'

_**Sasuke's thought.**_

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun."_

"_Sasuke-kun."_

"_Sasuke-kun."_

-

_It hurts._

_When it's over._

-

_Tell me that YOU love ME._

_Please._

-

"Good morning, Sasuke-san. I'm very sorry that this packaging arrives a bit late." The mail man said.

"It's okay." Sasuke replies in a monotone.

He tie his back hair and creeps towards his living room.

He sits next to the big window.

He look at the packaging.

To: Sasuke Uchiha.

He recognize it as Sakura's writing.

-

"_Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."_

"_I'm…. Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_I know. Can I be your friend?"_

"………_."_

"_sure."_

-

_You are like a sun._

_Who really brightens my day._

_-_

'Hi, Sasuke-kun. I hope you are doing fine. Here's my favourite cd. I know that you dislike English songs. But listen it for me, please.'

Sasuke put the cd inside the stereo.

And the music hollows the apartment.

-

_There's a thousand words that i could say  
To make you come home, yeah  
Seems so long ago you walked away  
And left me alone_

-

'I still remember the first time we met. I hope you do too. At first, I hesitate to tell you about how I really feel. Most probably, I'm afraid of rejection.'

'But still, I'm happy because you held my hand. And you kiss my forehead. Telling me that you love me too.'

-

_And i remember what you said to me,  
You were acting so strange  
And maybe i was too blind to see  
That you needed a change_

-

'I always love it when you're humming into my ears. Your voice is like a lullaby. You always hold my hand whenever you have a chance.'

He chuckle.

'You like to tease me, saying that I'm short. I secretly like it.'

He stop reading.

"What have I done?"

-

_Your kiss tastes like heaven._

_Your smile gives me affection._

-

**_Smile for me, Sakura._**

-

'I miss your hugs. It always makes me feel warm. Sometimes, you gave me the cold shoulder. But I don't mind. That's just who you are. And I understand very well.'

'I know it may sound selfish. But I want you to always stay by my side. Because you never fail to make me feel safe.'

_-_

_Was it something i said, to make you turn away  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
If i could just find a way  
To make it so that you were right here,  
Right now_

_-_

'When I cry, you are the one who cheer me up. Saying that everything will be alright. And my heart always tells me to believe in you.'

Sasuke smile slightly.

Suddenly, he groan.

All those English lyrics makes his heart sting.

'It is agonizing when I did not know what's on your mind. I'm afraid to ask because I know, you'll push me away. Sometimes, I wonder. What made me in love with you so much. Soon I'll realize.'

'Because you're Sasuke Uchiha, And I am Sakura Haruno.'

-

_Let's fly away._

_To the sky up above._

-

**_Love me,_ _Sakura._**

-

He bit his lips.

'I do not understand, why you decide to break our relationship. I thought you love me. I try to held my tears because I do not want to appear weak to you.'

'But it seems that I AM weak. I cry every day.'

-

_I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing i could touch your face  
But the truth remains,  
you're gone  
gone  
gone  
baby girl you're  
gone  
You're  
gone  
You're_

-

'I miss the way you said my name, I miss your 'the-look', I miss your hugs, I miss your kisses, I miss your warmth, and most of all, I miss how you said 'I love you'.'

'I have to accept the fact that we're not together anymore.'

'But it's so hard. Living my life without you. I know it sound clingy. So, please forgive me.'

'I keep thinking of you, every single day. How've you been, are you doing well.'

He gritted his teeth.

She is still the Sakura that he have known.

Guilty.

Pain.

Miserable.

Sorrow.

-

_Lead me the way._

_To the door of my heart._

_Open it slowly._

_And take all the pain away._

-

_**Cheer me, Sakura.**_

-

He rub his forehead.

"I miss you, Sakura."

-

_So i'll just hang around and find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you (take my mind off missing you)  
And i know in my heart, you can't say that you don't love me too  
Please say you do, yeah_

-

'Please meet me at the park. I'll be waiting for you until you arrive.'

'Sakura, 6 April 2007.'

His eyes widened.

"Shoot! It's already 7th April!"

He grab his coat and run to Sakura's house.

-

_I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing i could touch your face  
But the truth remains,  
you're gone  
gone  
gone  
baby girl you're  
gone  
You're  
gone  
You're_

-

"I'm sorry, Sakura hasn't return home yet. I thought she's with you, Sasuke-san." Sakura's mother said.

He muffled a 'thanks' and run as fast as he can towards the park.

-

_Tell me you love me,_

_Just this once._

-

_I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing i could touch your face  
But the truth remains,  
you're gone  
gone  
gone  
baby girl you're  
gone  
You're  
gone  
You're_

-

"_Sasuke-kun, happy birthday!"_

"_Thanks."_

"_What do you want for your birthday?"_

"_A certain cherry blossom."_

-

_**Smile for me, Sakura.**_

-

_I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing i could touch your face  
But the truth remains,  
you're gone  
gone  
gone  
baby girl you're  
gone  
You're  
gone  
You're_

-

_**Tell me that you love me, Sakura.**_

-

He ran faster.

His breath started to get heavy.

Relieve.

The park is just around the corner.

-

_gone (your)  
gone (your)  
gone (your gone)  
Baby girl your  
gone (your)  
gone_

-

He search for the Sakura tree.

As what they call, 'their spot.'

He soon found it.

Suddenly, his eyes widened.

And he fall to his knees.

-

_But the truth remains, your..._

-

_**Bring me paradise, Sakura.**_

-

He, Sasuke Uchiha cried.

-

_Gone._

-

_**Smile for me again, Sakura.**_

* * *

**  
Just to make things clear. In the end, Sakura commited suicide by hanging herself on the Sakura tree.** This story is inspired by a love manga. That story really made me cry. Please read and review. 

Sakura-e.


End file.
